


Broken Elevator

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Drabble Day 2012, M/M, broken elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Broken elevators remind Luke of one thing only





	Broken Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2012, prompt: Broken Elevator

The lights flickered. The elevator grinded to a halt.

No. Not here. Not this damn elevator.

Luke took out a random feasibility report from his folder and attempted to study it. Anything to ward off the swarm of images bound to come now...

Reid, slumped against the elevator wall like it was the only thing keeping him upright… Reid, breathing hard and pulling at his tie… Reid, his hands grabbing Luke’s jacket and slamming Luke against the wall…

“Alright Luke, relax. Breathe. Go to your happy place…”

_Where'd you pick up this load of crap, magazines at your dentist's office?_


End file.
